Saltar
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Por que Harry era mucho más que solo un amigo... Y Hermione decide tomar el camino más fácil. Dramático!


Vale, esto es una cosa rara, muy fuck! xD En serio, no es nada Hot, y es muuuy triste T.T Cosa rara hice, está puesto en "POVS" que significa, que lo narra ese personaje xDD Es cortito además...

Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Jotaká, por que sino, Sirius no hubiera muerto, se habría casado con Remus, Fred y George serían felices y amantes y Ginny hubiera ido a la hoguera por bruja!

Fue encontrarme en tu mirada  
Y sentirme enamorada  
Era menos frágil junto a ti

Hermione POV:

Miro hacia abajo sin más, en la repisa de la terraza de un edificio Londinense, a quince pisos del suelo. Sé que este viaje que emprendo, no tiene regreso, se que no volveré jamás... Pero mi lugar no está ahí, no está junto a tí. Mientras la lluvia cae, me hace rememorar los días pasados, las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, y sin saberlo siquiera, veo tus ojos... Tan verdes... Esos ojos que me cautivaron, que me hicieron enloquecer, esos ojos... de los que me enamoré. Catalogada desde siempre como la empollona, la que nunca suspende, doña perfecta. Nadie sabía que bajo la capa fría que cubría mi piel, hay un cálido corazón, un corazón blandito, que se marchitó con facilidad. Y aunque recuerdo que me decías que no pasaría nada, que nunca me harían daño, que estarías protegiéndome.

Pero todo era mentira  
Te marchaste de mi vida  
Y me perdí, y me perdí

Hermione POV:

Y fue un sábado, con el sol elevado en el cielo, cuando me dijiste la noticia, cuando me anunciaste tu partida, tu deseo de ser feliz junto a esa chica oriental... Cho, creo que era su nombre... Si, como olvidarlo, esa maldita Cho. Esa a la que besaste bajo el muérdago, la chica de tu vida, según tú. Pero a veces me contabas, cuando era oscuro, o cuando estabamos solos, tus mas anhelados deseos... Encontrar a una mujer, una que te comprenda y te apoye siempre, a la que no interese solo tu fama, la que no esté junto a ti por revivir un recuerdo marchito, la que sepa lo que piensas en cada momento, la que tuviese valor siempre...

Sigue vivo tu recuerdo  
Me hace daño si te pienso  
Estoy triste pero estoy de pie

Hermione POV:

Y aun cuando me convenzo de que nada fue realmente importante para mi, y aun cuando intento no verte... Siempre te encuentro, lo ocupas todo en mi mente... ¿Y como no verte, si apareces en todos mis recuerdos? En Hogwarts... Siempre en uniforme pero siempre sin acomodar la camisa, y con la corbata medio desabrochada, y ese gesto que me volvía loca, cuando te revolvías el pelo... En la boda de Ginny y Draco... cuando ibas con ese_smokin_ (n/a:Traje) y tu pelo rebelde con mucha gomina y incapaz de domarse... En grimmauld place, dormido en el sofá, siempre en la posición de niño rebelde al que le ha entrado sueño en una fiesta...

Aún que me hayas olvidado  
Sé que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a entender cuanto te amé

Hermione POV:

Nunca supiste ver que estaba ahí, nunca me viste como mujer, nunca comprendiste el brillo de mis ojos, nunca comprendiste que yo era lo que buscabas... Nunca comprendiste que era yo esa chica... Los intentos fallidos de Ginny por juntarnos, los insultos de Draco hacia mi para que me defendieras, las historias incoherentes de Luna... Acaso no significó nada para ti... Pero yo se lo que vi en el fondo de tus ojos, yo se que llameaban por alguien... y ese alguien no es Cho... Dime, ¿por que seguiste con ella, si amabas a otra persona? ¿No ves que ese alguien sufre tanto como yo? ¿Acaso no viste, que todos te quieren? ¿por que te vas con Cho, si lo único que ve en ti es al que hubiese sido el salvador de su aun amado, Cedric?

Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio

Hermione POV:

Y miro la lluvia... Sintiendo mi propia definición en cada gota, sintiendo como cambia mi propia historia hacia peor, quizá a mejor... Pero en definitiva es una vida sin ti... sin tu aroma y tus gestos, sin nada más que un triste recuerdo... Me toco el pecho, donde debería andar mi corazón, pero no queda más que su sombra, por que ese órgano lo guarda la persona más importante para mi...

Harry POV:

Me duele la cabeza, pero no, no es la cabeza... me duele el corazón, o mas bien el lugar donde debería estar... Por que en ese lugar se profundiza un agujero enorme, un hueco donde debería haber algo... que entregó a la persona más amada por el... La única de todas las mujeres, la única que no me quiere mas que como amigo. La única que me ha apoyado siempre...

Algún día una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta

Harry POV:

Y llueve, y llueve... No me decido a salir... Sé que algo anda mal... Se que algo le pasa a mi castaña, pero no se como ayudarla... Veo a Cho en la cama durmiendo aún... Pero no, ella no sueña conmigo, ella no me ha apoyado nunca, ella no ha estado a mi lado, no me ha defendido... A ella no le he prometido nada... Con un toque de varita me decido a cambiarme de ropa, y vestido con una simple sudadera, normal entre chicos de veinticinco años, como yo, y salgo afuera... Lanzando un último vistazo a la ventana de la habitación del hotel, la habitación en la que queda lo que será un bonito recuerdo, alguien a quien le tengo cariño nada más... Agarrando mi telefono, marco un número que me se de memoria... pero nadie contesta... La desesperación me invade... Se que algo no anda bien, no se el que... pero dispuesto a averiguarlo estoy

Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final... lo pierde...

Hermione POV:

Sopeso las cosas de mi vida, lo malo supera a lo bueno con creces, no puedo seguir así, no puedo, simplemente, no me entra en la cabeza una vida sin el... No me entra, y avanzo tres pasos, hasta situarme al borde del abismo, hasta alcanzar a ver los coches pasar abajo.

Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
No lo niego aún me duele

Harry POV:

Me aparezco en su apartamento, y la alarma no está puesta, nada fuera de lugar, excepto una foto, y una nota al lado...  
_Amado Harry,__  
__Se que mientras lees esto, estoy emprendiendo un viaje del que no voy a volver, y se que en realidad no te importará, se que te dará lo mismo, por que nunca me has visto como mujer, sino solo como niña... Esta noche mira las estrellas... Yo estaré con ellas.__  
__Simplemente, Hermione_  
Grito por dentro, maldiciéndome mil veces, mil veces, una por cada oportunidad que desaproveché... Me maldigo por no ver lo que pasaba ante mi, me maldigo por enterrar mis sentimientos hacía tanto tiempo, por negarme a mi mismo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, por no haberme dado cuenta, por que se que ella no miente, y no va a volver

Pero sé que un día estaré bien  
Aún que me hayas olvidado  
Sé que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a entender cuanto te amé  
Algún día sin pensarlo...  
Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final... lo pierde...  
Nooo...

Hermione POV:

Me preparo para dar el paso, el último paso que daré en mi vida, el último paso que podré dar...  
Harry POV:

Subo las escaleras del edificio en el que me dijiste que antes amabas mirar el cielo de noche, y ahí estás, recortada contra la luna, llorando y mirando abajo

Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio

Hermione POV:

Miro una última vez al cielo, ese cielo límpido, sin humos ni contaminación, ese cielo al que voy... Y sin pensarlo más, con lágrimas en los ojos... Salto.

Algún día una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta

Hermione POV:

-Adiós-digo tristemente a la silueta de Harry que me mira aterrado desde la terraza  
Harry POV:

-NO LO HAGAS!!!-le grito, pero ella ya se ha volteado y ha avanzado un paso, cayendo al vacío

Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final...  
Lo pierde...  
Lo pierde...

Harry POV:

-Donde fue mi Hermione-Digo aún llorando-La que tenía fuerzas para luchar hasta el final-Mas no obtengo respuesta, y haciéndome con todo mi valor de nuevo, salto yo también al vacío, haciendo que mi recuerdo se pierda en el olvido.

* * *

R&R?


End file.
